


One Life to Live

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve comes home after a bar fight.





	One Life to Live

Steve grimaced as he looked down at his shirt, blood displayed vibrantly on the white material as he casually strolled away from the scene where three dead bodies rested against the barhop.

“Buck?” He asked into the phone as he settled into his Monte Carlo. “Trash needs to be removed from that seedy place on Fifth Avenue, a’ight? Make sure to be discreet.”

“I’ll be right there with Tony, a’ight?” Bucky responded just before the blond man had disconnected the call, throwing his cell phone down on the car seat next to him.

Just as he had driven across the city and parked into his driveway, his cell phone started ringing, filling the silence in the car. He picked the device up and smiled softly as your name displayed brightly on the screen.

“I’m parking now, sweetheart,” he answered as he toed out of the car and walked through the open garage. “I’ll be upstairs in a moment.”

He hung up the phone and grinned softly to himself as he opened the tool shed and walked inside, pulling out a replacement shirt before putting it on and toeing off his shoes and replacing them with black slippers on his feet.

He waltzed through the garage door and walked down the hallway into the kitchen and grabbing a plum from the kitchen island and biting into it. He made his way up the staircase and called out your name.

You responded from the bedroom.

He walked inside the room and felt the tension in his shoulders fade as you were cuddled deep underneath the thick duvet. “I was thinking today,” he announced softly as he walked over to you.

“About what?” you asked, smiling softly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips before he sat down and clasped your hands between his.

“How lucky I am that you’re in my life,” he smiled softly and raised your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles. “I missed you today.”

“Steve,” you sighed, gently taking your hand out of his touch and sitting up in the bed. “I love you.”

“And I’m a lucky man, ain’t I?” He grinned, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, knowing it was Bucky informing him that the deed was done and over with.

“Dance with me?” You asked softly. “I feel like I haven’t been in your arms since our wedding night.”

He chuckled. “What brought along that question?”

You shrugged, still supporting a curved lip. “I found another medley that I wanted to dance with you to.”

He rolled his eyes affectionately before tossing the duvet away from your body an pulling you to your feet.

You walked over to the radio where your iPod sat in the cursor. You scrolled through your music until you have come across the song you’d wanted and pressed play, filling the room with a soft piano tune.

“This is-” he blinked, recognizing the song almost immediately.

“Our wedding song,” you nodded, walking straight into his arms. “Do you remember that night?”

He chuckled as he started swaying the both of you on the spot. “Of course I do. I’d be a fool not to remember how elegant my girl looked in her dress.”

“I love you,” you smiled as you nestled your cheek against his shoulder.

“Always and forever, my love.” he mumbled as the two of your dance on the spot.


End file.
